


La Punzada De La Espada

by DutifullyPurpleKitten



Series: For the rest of our lives [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adoption, Brother-Sister Relationship, Chrissie isn't very nice in this, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marriage, Neither is Rebecca, Talk of Therapy, Talks of Child Abandonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutifullyPurpleKitten/pseuds/DutifullyPurpleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set back in October 2014. Robert returns, engaged to Aaron instead of Chrissie. (Set from Anonymous on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Paddy didn't have the affair in this, and is a lot closer to Aaron, as I always felt it to be out of character for him recently with his actions. Maybe that's just me, I don't know. Let me know what you think  
> Also! My heart bleeds for Noah (sometimes - I can't stand what he did to Liv!) and I think he would have flourished with Cain and Moira, so in this, he is staying with Aaron and Robert for a while - our boys will take good care of him.  
> Chrissie and the Whites will be in this, just a little bit later!

Chapter 1

“Please tell me that we're not here for your own personal pissing contest?” Aaron Livesy asked his long-term partner as they looked up at the house, the former holding their sleeping toddler close to him. Robert smirked, looking to his fiancé.

“No, I just want to be closer to Vic and Diane.” He assured his lover. “This means that we can still see them, and your family, everyday, as well as manage work. Like the scrapyard, and the haulage yard.” He pointed out, as Aaron shrugged.

“Still, I don't like the idea of you fighting with your family – well, Andy and Katie. As long as you promise that everything is sorted now, yeah?” The younger man validated, as Robert took his arms, angling his beloved towards him.

“Look at me.” Aaron looked him in the eyes, searching. “I promise you, I won't drag you all into any more fights.” After a moment, Aaron nodded, sighing exasperatedly. “So you two, what do you think?” He asked the two young kids, as they looked up to the house from where they were talking in the car.

“Looks alright.” They said in unison, as Aaron sighed, motioning for them to get out of the car. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, moving them forward.

“Do you think you could live here?” He asked them, as they looked at each other.

“Indefinitely?” Olivia Flaherty, more known as Liv, asked her brother, as he shook his head.

“Definitely.” Noah Tate smiled from where he was next to his cousin, who took him in when travelling to France away from the tragedies and mishaps in Emmerdale village. He blanched.

“Does this mean that I have to live with Charity?” Aaron gave him a pointed look, before turning the young boy towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Just because we're back here doesn't mean that you have to go live with your mum again. You know you're welcome to stay with us as long as you want.” He told the boy, as Noah nodded, satisfied.

“Does this mean I get my own room?” Liv asked, making Robert laugh as Aaron nodded, before the kids both ran inside to claim their rooms.

“Me and Aaron get the master, and the one next to it is for Charlie.” He told them, as Liv shouted an 'Alright, keep ya hair on' to them. Robert smirked, as he led Aaron inside, where the kids had disappeared. “Remember that Diane and Vic will most likely be staying in the village, but may need a spare room for time-to-time.” Liv scoffed, appearing from the stairs.

“That won't be a problem.” She said, as Noah smirked, appearing next to her.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Robert dismissed. “Come on then, what do you think?” He asked, as the three of them smirked at him.

“S'alright.” Liv said, as Aaron smiled at Robert.

“I can see us living here.” He told his partner, as the younger man looked around their home. “Come on you, lets get you to bed, eh?” He said softly to the sleeping girl in his arms, making his way up the stairs. Luckily, Robert had thought ahead and had furnished the house before they made their way there from France. Aaron smiled, his hand gently tracing the painted trees in the nursery, which had brightly coloured animals adorning them. Although he'd deny it, he knew Rob had spent his time painting this room, like he had spent time taking Noah and Liv out to choose colours and furniture for them. He really cared for these kids, though he'd deny it when asked. Walking over to the crib, he placed Charlotte down gently, hushing her as she fussed before settling. He watched her for a moment, before walking downstairs, checking the monitors were on.

“Have you spoken to your mum yet?” Robert asked, as Aaron walked into the kitchen, accepting a cup of coffee in exchange for the baby monitor.

“No, I thought it would be better to tell her to her face instead of over the phone. Then I'll be able to do damage control, you know?” He told him, Robert nodding understandingly. “I'll tell her when me and the kids go down to the Woolie.” The latter walked over to him looking down at his phone, no doubt letting his mates know he was back. “You gonna be alright?” He asked, as Robert laughed.

“Love, I'll be fine. Go, see your family. We'll be here when you get back.” He told him, as Aaron sighed.

“Alright, I'll see you in a bit,”He said, leading the two teenagers out to the car, as Robert smiled at him, settling down at the table set up in the kitchen, planning on completing some paperwork while Charlotte slept. Before he knew it, an hour had passed by, as he was startled by a knock on the door.

 

“Oh, Aaron, love! I'm so glad your back.” Chas gushed, as she strode forward to hug her son, who laughed, hugging his mother tightly in return. Cain smiled at him, clapping a hand on his shoulder before proceeding to hug and welcome back Noah, taking the young lad off to the side to talk to him. “And this must be the famous Liv.” She said, smiling warmly at the young girl who hung back, waving a hand at them. Paddy was the next one to step forward, having been closely behind Chas, before hugging Aaron tightly, the younger man glad to be back with his family. He waved Liv forward, having already met her before when he and Rhona visited Aaron on holiday, bringing Leo with them.

“How are you?” Rhona asked, as she hugged him next.

“I'm good, nervous for the kids, but good.”

“And Robert?” She inquired, smiling when he blushed slightly.

“Yeah, he's great.” Aaron told her, still blushing as Paddy laughed, teasing the young man. Adam walked to his best mate, throwing an arm around him laughing.

“It's good to have you back mate, but where's lover boy?” He asked, after everyone else had welcomed him back.

“He's at home, we're gonna try to keep it low-key,” He told Adam, as his mate patted his shoulder in sympathy. “With everything that happened between him, Andy and Katie, we, well, I don't want another argument, especially in front of the kids.” Aaron told him.

“I'm sure it will all work out, mate. They're brothers.” Adam said, looking positively at everything. Aaron sighed, wishing he had his mates outlook on everything.

“I don't know. Maybe.” He said, looking to where Liv and Noah were talking animatedly to Gabby and Jacob respectively. He smiled, happy his sister and the troubled Thomas girl had taken a liking to each other. It was hard to have friends when you were new in small villages, Aaron knew this from experience.

As he and Adam were talking, he didn't notice someone watching them, hearing their entire conversation.

 

Back at the house, Robert looked up at the door, startled with who he was seeing in front of him.

“Andy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the next couple of chapters when watching the Great British Bake Off instead of preparing for a job interview... Whoops. Wish me luck! And thank you for all the comments and kudos!

_**Previously:** As he and Adam were talking, he didn't notice someone watching them, hearing their entire conversation. _

_Back at the house, Robert looked up at the door, startled with who he was seeing in front of him._

“ _Andy.”_

Chapter  2

Robert stood up quickly shocked at his brother standing there in the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, trying not to be rude. He glanced at the door anxiously, hoping that Charlotte hadn't finished her nap yet.

“Heard you were back. Why?” Andy demanded brusquely. Robert rolled his eyes at his brothers manner. “Dad told you to never come back.”

“My boyfriend's family is here. Aaron, Aaron Dingle.” He smirked, glad he made his brother speechless.

“So, what, you're gay now?” Andy asked bluntly, as Robert shook his head at him.

“Gay, bisexual, whatever. I don't really think labels matter, do they?” He argued, as Andy shook his head, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

“It's just a shock, is all. Aaron Livesy, ehy?” He clarified, as Robert looked at him, affronted. “How'd you know each other?”

“It's Dingle now, actually. And... we met each other in France. We worked together for a while.” Robert told him vaguely. “Don't worry, I'm not going to ruin your 'Golden Boy' reputation, now, am I?” Andy shook his head, about to say something when something stopped him.

"Papa?" Charlie stuttered, as Andy startled, wide eyed at the young girl.

"Hey, why are you up?" Rob asked gently, concerned.

"Bad dreams." She mumbled, as he sighed sympathetically, bundling his daughter up. "Who's he?"

"Who are you talking to," He corrected, as she shrugged sleepily, chewing her fingers. He grinned slightly, ' _Aaron's mannerisms._ _'_ He thought, grinning as he pulled her hands out of her mouth, grabbing one of the gently.

"That's your Uncle Andy. My brother." He told her, as she smiled shyly, waving. Andy smiled at her, finding her a lot like Sarah was.

"Hey," He greeted her, as she giggled, mumbling a 'Hello' into Robert.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked her father.

"He's gone to visit your Nana Chas. I was waiting for you, monkey." He told her, as she nodded, wriggling to get down." You go put some shoes on, yeah, and we'll go down to see them." She nodded, running out of the room. "You coming with us?" He asked, as Andy sighed, nodding as he followed his brother outside. "Remember how to use these contraptions?"

Andy laughed, helping Robert wrestle with the pushchair for the toddler, who was laughing as she sat on the garden wall waiting to leave. Eventually, between them they managed and headed to the Woolpack.

"Rob!" Victoria shouted, smiling happily as he walked inside, Andy following him closely.

“Nana!” Charlotte shouted, as Chas grinned, holding out her arms widely.

“Hello you! Oh, you've grown so much,” She gushed, as Aaron laughed from where he stood with Paddy. The young girl quickly moved from her grandmother's arms to Paddy's. Aaron grinned at her from where she smiled widely at him, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

Liv stumbled through the hoard of Dingles to Robert, nodding at Vic and Adam briefly before turning to address her main target.

“I need some money.” Robert sighed, muttering 'Again?' as she rolled her eyes. “Me and Gabby wanna go into town later, and I need money for the bus and food.” She argued, even though he was already digging his wallet out.

“I want the change.” He told her sternly, as she grinned at him cheekily, throwing a casual 'Ta' over her shoulder. Aaron smirked, coming over to him. “What time are you home?” He tried to get an answer, but the teenager had already left. “I may as well just hand over my credit card sometimes.” He griped, as Aaron laughed.

“She's got you wrapped around her little finger, hasn't she?” Chas remarked, amused as Aaron laughed again.

“You can say that again.” He said, smiling as his fiancé pouted. “How'd it go with Andy? I saw you come in together.” He asked quietly, pulling Robert over to one side.

“We just talked. Cleared up any confusion he may be having about me coming back here for him. I really don't care about them.” He said, knowing Aaron would be able to identify who 'them' were – Andy and Katie. “Honestly. I just wish everyone else would leave me alone about it.”

“Hey, I believe you. You can never successfully lie to me anyway,” He joked, as Robert chuckled, grinning at Aaron. The other man squeezed where his hand was on his arm, before turning to one of the various people getting their attention.

 

Liv and Gabby giggled, laughing as they caught up on all the village gossip. They blushed, grimacing at each other when nearly running over a couple.

“Sorry...” The words fell from the cocky teen's lips as she looked at them, shocked. “Oh boy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Noah wasn't in this chapter - he will be appearing in the one after the next one.  
> Also, 2 uploads in one day. I hope it makes up for me being absent for the past couple of weeks - sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, I did a thing. Ummm, lets not talk about it... Okay, well, Chrissie is in this, she's just kinda, maybe, a little, bit... insane. So yeah, not for Chrissie fans...  
> (HUGS AND COOKIES IF YOU GOT THE REFERENCE!)

_**Previously:** _ _ Liv and Gabby giggled, laughing as they caught up on all the village gossip. They blushed, grimacing at each other when nearly running over a couple. _

“ _Sorry...” The words fell from the cocky teen's lips as she looked at them, shocked. “Oh boy.”_

 

Chapter  3

She looked from Chrissie to Lawrence, who were also looking surprised, the older man more than his daughter.

“Liv. What are you doing here? I thought you were all still in Spain?” He asked, carefully looking at his daughter and gauging her reaction.

“Rob moved us here for work. He's working with a lot of companies around Yorkshire.” She said vaguely, narrowing her eyes. “What are you doing here?” She demanded, as Lawrence sighed. Chrissie smiled tightly at her, before waltzing into the pub.

“Chrissie thought it would be a good place to move to – a fresh start, after Lachlan.” He said, as she raised her eyebrows.

“I'd follow her if I were you. Aaron's in there.” She warned, as he blanched, before rushing to follow his daughter. Liv pulled Gabby along back into the pub, eager to see what would happen.

 

Charlie was the first one to notice the woman, gasping and tugging on her father's sleeve. Aaron looked at her concerned, as he whipped around to where she was pointing. When his eyes finally landed on Chrissie, it was like thunder.

“Rob.” He said, as his fiancé turned around, rolling his eyes when seeing the woman. “You've got to be kidding me.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Robert demanded, as Chrissie smiled flirtatiously at him. The Dingle and Sudgen clans' were all on edge, sensing the bad blood between the three. Aaron handed Charlie off to Rhona, who took her into the back away from any future arguing.

“Well, we live here now. After everything which happened to poor Lucky, we thought it would be a good new start.” Aaron scoffed, as the woman glared at him.

“Oh yeah, cause it's just a big coincidence you turning up in both our home towns the exact moment we move back home.” He retorted. Chrissie flushed angrily, as Lawrence came in, grabbing her arm.

“Come on love, lets go into town and get something to eat, shall we? I know a couple of new restaurants.” He tried to persuade her, as she smiled at him.

“You're always welcome to join us, Robert. When you decide to have a better family and lifestyle.” He looked at her like she was insane, before dragging Aaron close to his side.

“I'm getting married to Aaron, okay? I love him, I love my family, and there is nothing I want more.” He told her adamantly, as she looked shocked.

“You're... y-you're getting married to him?” She stuttered, her tone edging on demanding.

“I think you'd better leave, don't you?” Aaron snapped at her, as she glared before stomping off in a huff.

“You're getting married?” Chas demanded once Chrissie had left. Aaron smiled sheepishly, bringing a hand up to rub his neck as Rob tried to stifle his laugh.

“Yeah, um... I was going to tell you, but I just, you know...”

“Forgot?” Chas laughed, as everyone started congratulating the couple. Gabby nudged Liv, who smirked back in return.

 

“So what's with Little Miss Crazy?” Cain asked a little while later once the party had cooled down, most going back to their jobs and commitments. Aaron sighed, glaring darkly at his pint as if it was her. Chas, Cain, and Paddy were stood around him, all looking curious yet not wanting to push.

“She's been chasing Robert for a while. Especially when he was working for Lawrence, her Dad.” He revealed. Chas bit her lip, looking at Aaron. “She's sunk to lows that even a Dingle wouldn't go to.”

“Really? What did she do?” Paddy asked, as Aaron sighed.

“She... well...” He started explaining, as they looked at him, shocked.

“Not even our Charity would do that.” Chas said, as Cain nodded, agreeing.

“If you need her taken care of-”

“Ah, yeah, we know where to come, thanks.” Aaron interrupted his uncle, laughing. “But thanks. I appreciate it.” Cain nodded in acknowledgement, as Chas smiled.

“So. You and Robert, eh?” She grilled her son, as he sighed.

“I'd never thought I'd see the day you'd be made an honest man,” Paddy laughed, as Aaron scowled playfully.

“Yeah, well you might not yet,” The threat was made ineffective as he was smiling despite himself. “And I think you'll find it to be the other way around.” He smiled over his shoulder as Robert came up behind him, arm slipping around his waist.

“I happen to agree,” He murmured, sneaking a kiss onto his boyfriend's shoulder. Aaron squirmed, before Charlie came out of the backroom with Victoria, jabbering away happily. “Should we order some lunch? Vic and Adam are going to join us.” He told the darker haired man, who agreed. He nodded his thanks to his mum who handed him a couple of menus, and proceeded to walk with their friends to find a table.

 

“Right, missy, what do you want?” Aaron asked his daughter, who looked at the children's menu in distaste.

“I want grown-up food.” She pouted, as her fathers laughed.

“It's the exact same, love, just smaller size portions.”

“What's paw-shins?” She asked curiously.

“The amount of food you get in a meal.” Aaron explained, surveying the menu before muttering his order off to Robert who nodded, relaying the information to Marlon. Victoria turned to him, smiling sweetly as the young girl on his lap sat intensely reading her menu.

“So... You and my brother.” Victoria stated, as Aaron raised his eyebrows. “How'd that happen?”

“We met in France...” He began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna leave it there. I have started to toy with the idea of a prequel for this, about them meeting in France, how they got Liv, Noah and Charlotte. I don't know yet. If anyone is interested in the thought of one, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently not happy with the Rebecca-Robert-White's storyline, but I am going to play a different spin on it.
> 
> I will update sooner next time, but I lost this about 3 times meaning I had to re-write the whole thing (also is why it is so short).
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy, x

**_Previously:_ ** _“So. You and my brother.” Victoria stated, as Aaron raised his eyebrows. “How'd that happen?”_

_“We met in France...” He began._

 

Chapter 4

Doors slammed shut, as Robert pushed Aaron inside, mouth attached to his neck.

“Rob, what about Noah and Liv...” Aaron reminded him, hands roaming his back as Robert smirked.

“Liv is staying at Gabby's, Noah at Jacob's. Now, your mum only has Charlie for a couple of hours. Get upstairs.” He demanded, as Aaron laughed, letting himself be pulled up, only to be stopped by the sound of the doorbell going and arguing outside. Robert groaned as Aaron smirked, before walking forward to answer it. His smirk dropped when he saw who was outside.

“Katie. Andy.” He greeted, as he let them inside, preferring any arguing to be done inside rather than in the street. He sent a look to Robert, who was rolling his eyes.

“What do you want?” He asked bluntly.

“We just wanted to talk.” Andy uttered reluctantly. There was a moment of silence, before Aaron rolled his eyes.

“What, about the weather? Come on, sit down. I can guess why you're here.” He ushered them into the kitchen while Robert routed around to start making cups of tea. Aaron smirked at him, finding his hospitality funny. He rolled his eyes, before setting all the mugs down and taking a seat next to Aaron. Andy and Katie looked to each other, both unsure who to start talking.

“We wanted to talk. About... well, about how to move forward.” Katie stuttered, as Robert raised his eyebrows.

“We're all engaged to our respective partners, so I don't really see the problem.” Robert stated bluntly, as Aaron elbowed his side, giving him a look before smiling at the other couple sat in front of them.

“What he means, is that we're all happy and there's no point dwelling on something which happened donkeys-ago.” Aaron amended, as Robert smirked.

“Wow, so articulate.” Aaron rolled his eyes, nudging Robert in the gut at that comment. “Look, I'm with Aaron. I moved on a long time ago. And I think you have too.” He stated, as Aaron raised his eyebrows at him. “No matter how much we may argue, we're all family. So, we need to just, forget the past and move on.”

“I can do that.” Katie agreed, as Andy smiled at her.

“Alright, then why don't we prove that to Diane and Victoria?” Robert suggested.

“We could all have a family dinner?” Katie suggested. Aaron nodded in agreement.

“That's a good idea.” Robert and Andy looked at each other.

“I guess we're having family dinners then.”

 

“Oi, cuz, hold up a sec,” Liv shouted, running down to Noah. He raised his eyebrows at her, as the teens started walking together.

“S’up?” He asked, watching the girl bite her lip hesitantly. “If you’re worried about the Whites, don’t. Rob said he’ll sort it.” He reassured her, as she sighed.

“You know what those psycho’s are like, Noah. They’re nuts.”

“And so is Rob.” Liv smirked at Noah’s teasing of the man in question. “He’ll protect us. He always does.”

 

"Olivia!" Aaron shouted through the house, nodding briefly to everyone sat down from where they were in the living room; Vic and Adam were talking at the table with Diane, Doug and Andy, while Katie was sat on the floor playing with Sarah, Jack and Charlotte. This was the start of one of their 'family dinners' that they had agreed on. Diane smiled at him as she passed him to join them. "Olivia Dingle, get down these stairs now!" He fumed, as Rob looked at him confused.  
"What's she done?" He asked, as Aaron sighed.  
"She's glued her English teacher to the chair. Again." He bit out, glaring as Rob smirked. "It’s not funny Rob! She's been there barely a week." Robert nodded, placating him.

“You know she probably can't help herself.”

"I know, alright, I know, she's pathologically incapable to behave, but she's gonna end up in a bunch of trouble." He sighed, as she poked her head around the door, grinning.

“What?” She asked, as Aaron glared at her, pointing to the kitchen table.

“Sit down. You know what.” He exclaimed, as she muffled her smirk. Katie raised her eyebrows, swapping a look with Andy as Robert stood with Aaron.

“Why'd you glue Mr Dunn to his chair again?” Robert asked, sitting down opposite her. She shrugged, as he sighed. “You do know. Come on, tell me.” He encouraged, as she sighed.

“I didn't know he was gonna sit there.”

“Liv!” Aaron barked, as she bit her lip. “You've not even been there a week.”

“It’s not my fault.” She argued, as Robert raised his eyebrows, Aaron giving her a look.

“Really?” He asked sarcastically. “How is you gluing your teacher to his seat 'not your fault'?”

“Cause I didn't know he was gonna sit there?” She parroted equally sarcastic. Aaron glared, as Robert rubbed a hand over his face.

“You're grounded.” Robert held up a hand as she went to protest. “You need to apologise to Mr Dunn, and you will be attending school for the rest of the week. No excuses.” Robert told her, as Aaron hummed in agreement. Liv sighed, annoyed.

“Urgh, fine.” She moaned, turning and stomping back upstairs. Aaron sighed, dropping his head into his hands as Robert came behind him, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly.

“Dinner will be ready in 5, and you will be coming down and eating with us!” Robert said up the stairs as Noah came down looking at them curiously. “Don’t ask.” The young lad shrugged, before going over to the table. Not long after, everyone else gathered around the table, which had been extended to fit everyone around it.

Liv appeared next to Noah, sulking. Eventually, everyone sat down and started to slowly get comfortable. Noah was entertaining Sarah with stories of France, while Jack and Charlie were giggling at the faces Liv and Robert were pulling at each other. Victoria, Diane, Katie and Andy were talking with Aaron about Charlotte, as Adam was laughing at Robert and Liv.

“So big bruv,” Victoria started to ask, distracting him as Liv smirked at her victory. ““Where are you working now?”

Aaron had been telling the others of how they met, working in a restaurant, and of how Robert was now owning the company who ran it.

“Mainly here, but I'll probably have to nip down to London for a couple of days occasionally.” He shrugged. “I'll be able to run everything from here though. And I'm currently in the talks of buying a company close to here as well.” He laughed, as Aaron rolled his eyes. The others looked confused,until Aaron explained.

“Robert doesn't negotiate, he makes people sell to him.” Aaron snarked, as Robert rolled his eyes.

“You know you love it.” He shot back to Aaron, smirking as Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Anyway, let’s just say that this sale is in the best interest of the seller.”

 

“Pleasure doing business with you. Yes, yes, I’ll send them to you for you to sign… Brilliant, alright thank you, goodbye.” Robert smirked, as Aaron looked at him hopefully. “We got it!”

Aaron smiled, bright and beautiful as he hugged his fiancé. “I’m so proud of you, Rob.” He muttered, as the other man laughed softly.

“Let’s go celebrate. You, me, a nice hotel. I’m sure your mum wouldn’t mind looking after the kids.” Aaron grinned at him, as Robert pulled back, leaving his arms loosely slung around the shorter man’s waist.

“You’d love that, eh?” The brunette laughed, as he smirked. “I’ll ring her, see if she can do tonight.”

Robert grinned smugly. If you had asked him months ago, he would have told you that he’d have never thought this would happen. Aaron and him, happy, their family back together. Now he wasn’t a religious man, but he looked to the sky every day, thanking whatever God was looking down on him who sent him this angel in his life that is Aaron.

“So now all of that is done, are we going to talk about the Whites?” Said the angel in question, facing his husband.

“Seriously? Talk about ruining the mood.” He groaned, as Aaron frowned worriedly.

“Rob, please, be serious. I’m worried, and so are the kids.” Robert took his hands, rubbing his fingers along the mechanics knuckles gently, soothing him.

“Love, don’t worry about them. They’ll get what’s coming to them. I promise.” He vowed, a dark look in his eyes. Aaron shivered, knowing that this was just the calm before the storm.


End file.
